


All I will ever want

by PearlsAndRoses



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsAndRoses/pseuds/PearlsAndRoses
Summary: After months of built up sexual tension, the Detective is more than ready to get down and dirty. Nate, however, sets a pace that is much slower than she would have liked.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	All I will ever want

“Sooo…” I drawl the word as I search for my keys. 

Moonlight shines through the hallway windows, casting a silvery glow over Nate’s skin, making the stubble on his jaw stand out like a dark shadow. He walked me home after Tina’s birthday party tonight. Or rather, after I decided it was time to leave the party. I have no doubt she is still at the bar and Felix didn’t look like he had any plans to get back to Unit Bravo’s base either.

“So?” Nate asks. I nearly drop the keys I finally found when seeing his smile.

For a moment, I just stand there, unable to form any word as my heart stutters in my chest. He has no right to be this attractive, dammit. I clasp my keys tighter and concentrate on the feeling of the cold metal biting into my skin. 

After the date on the Ferris wheel, Wayhaven’s police force and the Agency decided to bury us under a never-ending stream of paperwork, almost like they had a conspiracy to keep us from seeing each other. Instead of Nate’s company, I have had to be satisfied with replaying the memory of that kiss over and over again. While remembering his lips on mine and the warmth of his body pressing against me never fails to leave me flustered, it also leaves me longing. Longing for more.

“So,” I return his smile, “would you like to come in?”

Crinkles appear around his eyes as his smile widens. “I would like that, yes.”

“Good, that’s… good.” I snap my mouth shut, cursing his ability to make my brain stop functioning with just a single smile.

He follows me in and as I am unzipping my jacket, the weight of his hands is suddenly on my shoulders. 

“May I?” At my nod, Nate helps me out of my jacket, his hands trailing down my arms just a tad slower than necessary. It is like I can feel the heat of him radiating onto my back, but that part might just be my imagination.

I raise an eyebrow as I turn towards him. “Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?” 

He leans over to hang my jacket on one of the pegs, leaving him close enough for me to catch a hint of his cologne; a clear, clean fragrance like freshly fallen rain that blends with his own, earthier scent. Subconsciously, I lean closer and find that the hollow of his neck is at the perfect height for me to kiss. Would I feel his heartbeat racing as fast as mine if I did? My hand moves up to touch the spot and I feel more than hear him chuckle.

“And here I thought you asked me to come in because you wanted to get me out of my clothes, or was that not your intention?”

Heat rushes up my cheeks and I drop my hand like I touched a fire. “I— That is—” Great, I really have a way with words tonight. Taking a shuddering breath, I remind myself I am a capable and level-headed—okay, that part is up for debate at the moment—adult. We both know why he is here. I shoot him my best attempt at an enticing smile. “That was indeed the plan.”

“Good,” he breathes the word as he brings up his hand to cup my cheek. His long fingers trace over my skin, leaving a trail of heat before coming to a rest on my neck. I can feel my pulse racing under his touch and know he feels it too. My head tilts up, my gaze dropping to his partly opened lips. Without thinking, I bridge the gap and kiss him.

His lips are warm and soft beneath mine and tingles explode all through me when he returns the kiss. Holding my head firmly but gently, he deepens the kiss, his tongue moving over my lips until they open. The kiss is every bit as wonderful as it was the first time and the world narrows to just our bodies pressed against each other. 

One hand moves up and down my back, coming to a rest on my hip. I grasp his shirt, pulling it up so I can feel his warm skin. After all the looks we shared and all those times his closeness has made me dizzy, he is finally here, with nothing to interrupt us. No more taking it slow.

He hisses in surprise when I softly bite his lip and I make to pull back when he pushes me a step back, holding me against the wall. His knee urges my legs apart, something in which I am more than happy to oblige. Oh, how I want to feel him everywhere. He seems to agree for the kisses become eager, wanting, breathtaking. My hips grind against him and heat pools between my legs. 

Without warning, Nate breaks away and cold air fills the space between us.

“Nate?” My knees almost give way when I step towards him. Does he even know what effect he has on me, how he draws my attention like a magnet draws a compass needle, making it impossible to focus on anything else? 

He rubs the back of his hand over his mouth and clears his throat. “Before we go on, I—” A glimmer of uncertainty crosses his brown eyes, gone before I can be sure it was there. “I want you to know that this, us,” he gestures from me to himself, “is something I take seriously. What we’re about to do, it means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me and I was hoping you felt the same way.”

I stare at him wide-eyed for a second. How can he doubt that? “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

He takes a step closer but refrains from touching me. “Does that mean that you are sure you want this?” 

“Very sure. Extremely sure, even.” In case he still has doubts, I add, “Do you want me to beg?” _Because I totally will._

Nate chuckles and reaches to trace a line from my neck to my collarbone and further down until his finger catches on my blouse, right between the swell of my breasts. When he stops there, I reach up to undo one button, then another and another, his hand going down inch by inch until the blouse falls open. Though he doesn’t touch my exposed skin, his gaze burns as hot as any caress. 

Eventually, his eyes find mine and he asks, voice hoarse, “I suppose we should go somewhere more... convenient.”

All I manage is a nod.

Somehow, we make it to my bedroom and, kissing Nate again, I kick the door shut behind us. Eager hands roam and breaths turn to gasps and whimpering pleas to keep going. Clothing is left discarded all over the floor. He groans when I bite his neck and presses me tighter. His bare chest is hot against mine and it is as if his hands are everywhere at once, stroking my neck, cupping a breast, pinching a nipple in a way that makes me whimper for more.

I yelp when he lifts me and carefully lays me down on the bed. The mattress dents when he lies down beside me and time comes to a halt.

Warm brown eyes search my face as if committing every line to memory and his breath strokes my face. My heart beats in sync with the throbbing between my legs. The thought that I am _this_ close to coming crosses my mind, but is swept away when Nate caresses the inside of my thighs with a featherlight touch.

Humming my approval, I lift my hips, only to find his other hand holding me firmly in place. 

“Slowly,” Nate whispers in my ear, before continuing his way up my leg.

My breathing becomes heavy when he reaches my folds. He traces up and a thousand tiny explosions make me gasp when he touches my clit. 

“Again.” My efforts to grind against his hand are as futile as expected, but I try anyway. “Nate, please.”

He gives me an amused smile. “And I didn’t even ask you to beg.”

I try to scowl at him. He is right, yet here I am, begging anyway. The most frustrating part is that it doesn’t seem to help in the slightest. There has to be a better approach. 

“Didn’t they tell you it’s highly ungentlemanly to let a lady wai— Ooh!” I bury my hands in the sheets when he continues his circling motion down there. It is totally and utterly unfair the things he makes me feel, but right now, I don’t care one bit.

Two fingers slide inside me, curling to reach that one spot. He pulls back slightly, the palm of his hand rubbing my clit, then slides back in, going deeper than the first time. My eyelids flutter shut, but not before seeing how he is watching me come undone by his hands. Agonizingly slow movements bring me closer and closer to my climax until my body is trembling with tension. 

He pulls out of me.

“Fuck you,” I groan. 

“We are getting to that part. If only you would not be so very impatient, Detective.” His smirk would be infuriating if I could stop thinking about all the places I want to feel those lips.

Beg him to continue, or try another scowl? The dilemma solves itself when I notice he is leaning on one arm beside me, not a stable position in the slightest. Time for me to take control.

In a swift movement, I push him on his back to straddle him, saying a silent thank-you for the combat lessons of the last couple of weeks. Surprise crosses his face, but he doesn’t protest the sudden reversal of roles. While I know he could have me pinned on my back once more without any effort, I grin at my victory. 

Without breaking eye contact, I take his hand, the one slick with my want, and bring it to my mouth. His gaze flickers to where the tips of his fingers touch my lips. Taking my time, I lap each one clean, tongue moving up and down their length, tasting myself. My cheeks hollow when I suck at both and this time, it are his hips bucking into me, pressing his hard length against me. With each roll of my hips, each thrust of him, the space between us becomes a little slicker, a little hotter.

I cling to him when he rolls me over, my legs wrapped around him. His forehead leans against mine when he finally guides himself into me. He remains motionless for a few long seconds and I relish the feeling of him stretching me. He feels better than anything I could have imagined. Starting slowly, we find a rhythm together, bodies moving like they are one, moans swallowed by deep kisses. 

After what might be minutes, hours, ages, our movements become more urgent, faster, until any notion of ‘slow’ disappears and I can no longer tell where my body ends and his begins. How I wish this could last forever. Each deep thrust has me wanting more, my body rising up to meet him.

Heat washes over me and I moan his name. My fingers dig into Nate’s muscled shoulders and my back arches as my climax hits. His rhythmic thrusts match the waves of pleasure washing over me, leaving me shuddering. And I know he is all I will ever want.

Soon after, Nate’s thrusts become erratic when he gives himself over to his own pleasure. 

Afterwards, he collapses onto me for a heartbeat before pulling me over, on top of him, and we lie entwined until our breaths have slowed down.

* * *

She hums softly as she snuggles up against him, fitting so perfectly in the crook of his shoulder. Nate places a kiss on her hair, drinking in her sweet smell, his hand resting in the curve of her waist. She truly is an amazing woman. 

He brushes aside a strand of hair that has fallen across her face and his lips curve in a smile. Although it has been far too long since he has felt anything like this, he has no trouble recognising the feeling blooming in his chest.

“I love you.” His quiet words are lost between her deep breaths. That does not matter, he will tell her again and again when she wakes, as many times as she wishes to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the Wayhaven Chronicles last week and have been completely obsessed with it since. This fic is a bit out of my comfort zone, but I really hope that it has done the original some justice, especially N’s character.
> 
> While writing this, it crossed my mind that vampires must make great lovers, being able to notice all the little signs of pleasure. Nate seems like the kind of guy who would use that ability to give his partner an amazing time, doesn’t he?


End file.
